Chickboxer
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Babette Trois was kidnapped and forced into prostitution. Now she is on her way to become the world's greatest kickboxer! In ch 5 Babette deals with a Karen and her gang. Then she goes to the beach with Rene only to have their time together interrupted by Vega!
1. Slave Girl

Chickboxer

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter One

!!CLAP!!CLAP!!!!CLAP!!CLAP!! Performing a triple somersault in mid-air, a brown haired little girl landed on the ground with her arms in the air.

"Why are we here, Marlo?"

"My employers want us to nab a certain girl. You know that, Rocco."

"But I was thinking we'd head out to a college or somethin. What do we need a bunch of little girls for? We oughtta at least go to that nearby high school. There'd surely be some hot babes who are more ripe for the picking."

"Do me a favor, Rocco. Don't think. I've been good enough to bring ya's along because I needed the muscle and Sal's expertise with electronics," Marlo said to the larger muscular man. "But don't think I can't find another guy to help me out here. We've been pals for years now. If ya can't handle..."

"Take it easy, Marlo. Jake just don't get why we even need to be at this gymnastics competition? These girls is scrawny. Won't we get more money for somethin with a nice rack?"

"Listen for a moment, Sal. The people who hired me, us, want a specific little girl."

"What do they want her for?"

"They're probably just a bunch of pervs or somethin like that."

Marlo gave Rocco a sharp look for a moment. "That's really none of our business. They're paying a lot of money for this girl and I aim to collect."

"Who's the mark?"

"The girl's name is Babette Trois. She's here at this competition with her nanny. Her father is a French businessman who's pissed off our employers. No more stupid questions. Curiosity killed the cat and all."

"I bet they just want someone they can **raise **to be what they want. There have been a few times when some of these teenage girls would put up a fight and have to be put in their place. Sometimes the girl would end up dead. They like breaking these girls but sometimes they want to break these girls in early. Know what I mean?"

Marlo then gave Sal a sharp look. "When we deliver the mark to the buyer I want both of yas to keep it quite. The last thing we need is for these people to think we got big mouths or something like that. Capishe?"

"Oh, I get it. What does this girl look like?"

"Here's a picture of her."

"She's cute. Joan Benet, eat your heart out."

"Her eyes are striking. I wish I could bag this girl when she's a lot more ripe."

"Yeah. Despite her young age she has the most kissable mouth."

"Enough already!" Marlo demanded. "Look! There she is with her nanny. You guys know the routine."

"Right, Marlo. Let's do it."

!!CLICK!! "Who turned out the lights!"

"Mmph."

"I'm going into the back room to turn the lights on. We might have an electrical short of some kind!"

"Can you get there?! Which direction are you taking?!"

"Door on my left. I'm on the way!"

A few minutes later. !!CLICK!! "They're back on! What happened?!"

"I thought we might have had an electrical short or something but I think someone turned the lights off."

"Be that as it may, I'm going to have an expert electrician check the system," the owner of the auditorium stated.

"Babette. Babette? Babette!" The nanny turned to see that what she was holding was a doll which was the same height as her charge. "Babette! Babette! Somebody help! Babette is missing!"

While this was going on, the three kidnappers drove off with their prey in a black car through the streets of New York City. "Make sure the kid's out cold, Rocco. Did ya nerve pinch her like I taught ya?"

"She's out cold, Marlo. Forget about it."

"I'm not going to relax until we get this girl into the hands of the people who want her. Don't forget that, Rocco. So no slip ups!"

"If I didn't know better, Marlo, I'd think you were scared to death of these people."

"You don't want to know, Sal. You don't want to know." Marlo drove the car into a dark alley. "All right. We're here. Let me take her. I'll be right back."

"When do we get paid?"

"I'll give you your money when I get back. Heck, you guys are in my car right now. I'll be right back." Marlo got out of the car and took the unconscious girl in his arms.

"All right, Marlo. Get back as soon as possible." At that point, a sliding door opened from a wall in the alley, surprising Marlon's two friends.

"Good evening, Mr. Sardono. I see you have what we wanted."

"I got what you wanted. I got what you wanted right here."

"Excellent," the tall slender man said, looking the sleeping girl over.

"What do you need with a ten year old girl, anyway?" Marlo asked as he walked inside.

"You don't need to know, Mr. Sardono. Let's see about getting you your money."

As soon as Marlo had finished walking through the door, it disappeared, seeming as if it had never been there.

"What the F#k!"

"These guys is strange." In a few minutes the door materialized within the red brick wall, allowing Marlo to walk out.

"All right, guys. Let's go," Marlo said, getting in the car and driving off.

"Where's the money?"

"In a minute, Rocco. We'll split the take when we get back to base."

A few minutes later, they were at their hideout. "Here's yours, Rocco, and here's yours, Sal."

"A whole grand for an hours work! Wow! You know how to pay somebody, Marlo," Rocco said with a smile on his face.

"Don't fall in love with it, Rocco. This was an event. Don't expect to be paid this much for jobs like this."

"Sure, Marlo. If there's another job like this you can call us. I for one would be happy to oblige ya," Sal replied.

"I'll keep that in mind but you both gotta keep your mouths shut about this. Not only have I paid you for your work, I've paid for your silence as well."

"For this much money, I got your silence. I got your silence right here, pal."

XXX

A couple days later, the father of the kidnapped girl, Marcel Trois, who had finished his business ventures was talking to his nanny who was shaking with shock and fretting horribly "What happened, Rita?"

"I don't know, Mr. Trois. The lights went out and by the time the lights went back on again I found myself holding this life sized doll instead of Babette. I just don't know how all of that could have happened."

"All right. I want you to answer the questions of Inspector Matt Payne. It's very important you answer his questions completely."

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened, Mr. Trois. There have been a lot of young girls around here disappearing. After seeing what your daughter looks like I'm not surprised."

"Yes. A couple months ago a group called Shadowlaw approached me, wanting me to get involved in illegal and dishonorable business dealings."

"What did you do?" the inspector asked, turning towards the Frenchman.

"I refused them, of course. At that point, the shady figure threatened me. I didn't pay attention to it at the time but now I wish I had. To think my beautiful Babette is in their clutches. What will I do? You must find my daughter, I beg you!"

"Take it easy, Mr. Trois. If it's at all possible I'll find your daughter. But the chances of finding her in a city like New York is unlikely. I have to be straight with you on that."

While the police inspector questioned the old woman, in another part of town Babette found herself inside a room with a bunch of other little girls, all of which were strikingly beautiful or cute. Some of them were Caucasian, some were Asian, some of them were Chicano.

"It's about time you woke up," an ugly, short man said in accented French with a sneer.

"Where am I?" !!SLAP!! "Oww!" Babette cried.

"Silence! You'll speak only when spoken to. You'll soon learn your place and what you are to do. In fact, I think I'll break you in myself. Come here, you."

"Huh? What are you..." !!SLAP!! "That hurt!"

"It will hurt even more if you don't do as I say!" the man said as he dragged the little girl towards a backroom. "Get in there!"

!!RIP!! "What are you doing?! Stop it!"

!!SLAP!! "Shut up. Now get on your back!"

"Aaaaaiiii!"

XXX

A few days later in another part of the world two mad scientists were at work. "Are we almost done?"

"Yes. The treatments we've given this cute little girl will make her even more beautiful, bringing in a march larger price for her services," the head doctor said as Babette lay unconscious on the operating table. The room in which they worked was much like a hospital emergency room except darker and more grim.

"I noticed you injected this girl with more of the serum than usual. Is that such a good idea?"

"Don't worry, Dr. Wong. This girl is a lot stronger than most. I can tell by her musculature that she can withstand more of the treatment."

"But there's a small chance that the beauty treatments you've given her which are designed to make her more vital and healthier might well make her stronger and more resilient as well, if they don't kill her first."

"Nonsense! I know what I'm doing. Besides, the keepers have already broken her in. So even on the small chance she might become physically stronger her spirit has already been broken. And if she dies, oh well. Plenty more where she came from."

XXX

Over the course of months Babette had endured unimaginative horrors as a forced prostitute but despite all this she planned her eventual escape. _"The mind over matter techniques I learned from that nice old lady in Singapore while my father was on a business trip there, has been really helpful in my training, making the dynamic tension I learned from my first gymnastics instructor, designed to increase my strength and vitality even more effective," _Babette thought to herself.

"What are you doing?" the manager of the brothel at which Babette worked demanded, walking inside the room and surprising her.

"I'm just exercising, Mr. Manager. I want to stay firm."

"Hmm. I see." The manager regarded her shrewdly for a moment then left the dark room she was in.

_"Whenever I get the chance I've practiced the gymnastics I've been doing all my life by working in the savate kickboxing I've trained in as a little girl in my homeland of France. In addition to that the year's worth of jiu jitsu I went through while my father had that business trip in Brazil has also been helpful. _

_It's just fortunate I had a chance to practice grappling with a few of the customers who actually liked wrestling with me before they F*#ked me. Even though I had to be playful and sexual while this was going on, pleasing the customers at the same time, but despite all that it has helped me a lot, especially with the various types of wrestlers and martial artists who have been here."_

_"The people here have insisted on putting all of us in bonds and fetters. That contortionist who tended to me when I was four years old while my parents were at all those parties taught me how to escape bonds and ropes in order to keep me from running around too much. Ever since I've lived this life I've practiced that skill even to the point of escaping my restraints and putting myself back into the them whenever one of the guards showed up. When the time is right..."_

"Babette! Where are you, you usurper!" At that moment one of the other prostitutes stormed in, glaring at Babette who stopped her workout.

"What is it?"

"How dare a foreigner like you attempt to take my place as the best whore of the house?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone on the street is saying that your the prize jewel of our brothel; I won't allow it!" the beautiful Chinese woman in her early twenties threatened.

"I don't control anything around here and neither do you, Rose!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Rose immediately whipped out a small blade. !!SLASH!!SKIT!!

"Hey!" To the surprise of both women there wasn't so much as a scratch on Babette's throat.

"What are you made out of? I'm going to tell the manager about this. I'm also going to tell the manager about your late night martial arts training. I have no idea who's been training you but it will stop now. When the manager finds out he'll have your head. I'll make sure the axe he uses is strong and sharp enough though."

"If I'm going to die I've nothing to lose by killing you right now," Babette said, looming over the shorter woman who began to back away.

"Babette! Mina! Rose! Taia! Kitty! Hanna! Anna! Tania! Ciana! Dara! Come here!"

"Yes?" the girls said, standing at attention in the middle of the beautifully decorated parlor of the brothel that was the first thing a customer would see when he walked inside.

"Go along with these men. You are to service the champion of Thai-Kickboxing again. This time his best student Adon will be there. Don't you dare embarrass me. You better make them happy or else!"

"Yes, Mr. Manager!" said the girls including the twelve year old girl who had developed so quickly that she actually looked a whole lot older, standing at a statuesque five feet seven inches tall.

"I think I should tell you that Babette has..."

!!SLAP!! "Silence! You'll speak when spoken to. Now go!" the manager demanded.

As the strikingly beautiful girls left with the crime enforcers who were there to make sure they didn't run away, the manager turned to his boss the crime boss who ran the whole city. He was taller than most, being thick and muscular, wearing expensive clothes. He resembled a darker, evil looking version of Pops Racer(Speed Racer's father) as he came out of the shadows.

"You've done a good job at my brothel, Ping. You've always had brains while we both were growing up which is why I brought you along as I became king of this city," the boss said to the slender, wicked looking man.

"Thanks, Boss Nobo. But I'm concerned about one of the girls."

"Which one?"

"Babette. She hasn't stopped growing ever since she's gotten here! Have you seen the muscles that girl has?"

"She's just fit. We always have the girls exercise to keep them from getting fat. You worry to much, Ping. What can she do? She's only twelve years old. And the body she has just doesn't quit! She has several years of making us a whole lot of money before she gets too old and we have to get rid of her."

"That's just the point. Not only is she inhumanly beautiful, but if she's so tall at twelve years old how much taller will she be when she's eighteen?"

"Hmm. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For the time being don't worry about it. I'm sure Sagat will enjoy her the way he always has. This time he wanted as many as ten girls from us for the party he's running, paying even more than usual. He really wanted to celebrate has hard fought victory over Pak Ten, forgetting the fact that he has almost lost."

"What kind of chance did he have against Sagat?"

"A really good chance. In Sagat's entire history Pak's the one that came the closest to beating him."

"How close exactly?"

"Close enough to have knocked Sagat down several times, coming close to knocking him out. If not for that ranged energy attack Sagat used Pak probably would have beaten him. Pak simply wasn't ready for that. Sagat was so angry at almost having his ass kicked that he broke both of the man's legs."

"Did this fight happen about a month ago?"

"Yes. Sagat has had his planners set up this party for some time now. That's why I insisted you make sure Babette and the girls I called out were available to today."

"Yes. I understand he even hired girls from other brothels in nearby cities."

"That's true. In fact, word out on the street is that Sagat's number one student, Adon, had his goons kidnap Pak Ten's two daughters and use them for their his own brothel. They're hot but nowhere near as hot as Babette."

"Really?" Ping said with his eyes widening.

"Yeah. And with Pak Ten beaten up and broken there was nothing he could do about it. In fact I heard that Adon raped Pak's wife and daughters right in front of the defeated man. Since his wife was fairly attractive but too old too use as a prostitute Adon gave her over to Sagat's henchmen after he and his friends were through with her."

"What happened then?"

"Those guys were so brutal that she eventually died from their treatment. Pak Ten was a fool to challenge the Emperor of Muy Thai. Sagat has almost as much power as I do. After all that Pak was so ashamed that he left for the wilderness, living in secret. No one knows where he is now."

"How could he have left for the wilderness if his legs were broken?"

"Some of the family's of Pak's students who took pity on him, took him to a fancy hospital and had a specialist help him to walk again. But as it was he still walked with a limp."

"So Pak have a kickboxing school?"

"Yes. He probably thought he could make a name for himself and his school by defeating Sagat. Heck he even trained a few foreigners in an attempt to market his school. But he's nothing now."

"Hmm. That's all very interesting. But I still think that girl is a potential problem. Do you remember how fast she healed whenever she was beaten with whips? Eventually she didn't even cry all that much when she got hit. It's as if her pain threshold had been increased. The main thing that worries me is that her spirit hasn't all together been broken."

"I doubt that, Ping. You don't think she could take on someone like Sagat or even Adon, do you?"

"No, of course not. But I'd like to tell the men to keep a closer eye on her when they return. I'm going to keep her on an even shorter lease."

The crime boss regarded the brothel manager for a moment. "Sure. Go ahead. That girl is the prize that makes us the most money. So I'm sure the men guarding her won't let her out of their sight."

"Where'd you get her from anyhow? I'm impressed that you would be able to get your hands on such a jewel."

"I got her from my contact at Shadowlaw of all places. After making her a guinea pig for all kinds of experiments they demanded a ransom from her father, but get this. When he paid it in full they kept the girl anyway! From what I heard her father had a nervous breakdown when someone mailed him videotapes of his daughter being raped and abused. He never recovered from what happened to his little girl. Shadowlaw had already had his wife killed by then so this guy had no one else related to him. Therefore he died in a fit of grief. Eventually Shadowlaw agents in France took over his business anyway, doing what they would have done in the first place. The French have always been weak but this guy should have complied while he had the chance."

"I see," Ping replied. "I supposed Babette knows nothing of this."

"Of course she knows! I even showed her a video of her father's and then her mother's funeral so she wouldn't have any hope of anybody rescuing her. She cried like a baby then. But right now she's mine, lock, stock and barrel. This girl is worth a mint alone with her looks. Her long gorgeous, golden brown hair! Her curvaceous body! Talk about sexy!"

For a moment the brothel manager regarded his boss for a moment who had a huge smile on his face as he stared off into space. "Boss Nobo?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah. Anyway. The men know not to let such a great piece of ass like that get away from them. And even if she ran away, where would she go? I own this town including the cops. So there's nothing to worry about."

"We also mustn't forget that we both answer to Shadowlaw who practically actually owns this country. Their cut of your business profits must always be paid."

"I know that, Ping. There's no need to remind me of that! But Shadowlaw or no Shadowlaw I run this city."

XXX

_"That tall foreigner is a lot stronger than she looks. I've watched her from the shadows for a long time now. I bet she could endure my training in gung fu and iron skin. I can tell that from here. I've always believed women could be just as competent in hand to hand combat as men. Because that tall girl over there has strength and toughness that's somewhat unnatural she'll be even more able to prove my point."_

_"It's bad enough that the men running some of the cities in this country think women are only good for one thing. There were other girls who had potential but their parents forbade me to train them. I can only hope this girl will take to my training. But I must start with her quickly. I'm getting old and if she stays too long doing what she is doing she'll be no good to me. Fortunately, as it is she still has a streak of defiance in her."_

The small, aged Thai and Chinese woman looked on as the girls began to walk towards the palatial estate belonging to the Emperor of Muy Thai. As their captors motioned them forward, Madam Pai attacked!

!!POP!!CRACK!! "What the?!"

"Hello there!" Pai said, appearing and disappearing at will.

"Gun her down!"

!!BLAM!!BLAM!!BLAM!! "I don't think so," the wily old woman cackled, easily dodging the bullets in dark. "Don't you guys know about the laws forbidding the use of guns in Thailand?"

"Shut up and die, bitch!" !!POP!!POP!!

While the henchmen were shooting at shadows and Babette had walked into a darkened area, Madam Pai stealthily appeared right behind the girl, whispering in her ear. "Do you like being a whore or would you rather be free, little girl?"

"Free!" Then Babette caught herself. "Who are you?"

"Keep it down. All right then. Come with me and be quite about it."

!!BLAM!!BLAM!! "Where did she go?!"

"I don't know. Let's get the girls inside quickly. Sagat has paid Boss Nobo a lot of money for the services of these girls, the French bitch especially."

"Um."

"What?!"

"Babette's missing."

"What?! Find her, you idiot!"

"I'm willing to bet that crazy lady took her. If we find her we'll find the girl," one of the enforcers commented.

"You might be right. But what will we tell the boss?"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.


	2. Learning New Things

Chickboxer

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Two

"What?!" the crimeboss screamed. He, Ping and some of his henchmen were in a darkly lit room of his estate.

"Babette has run off," the man in charge of the group of hired thugs said fearfully, trembling under the watchful gaze of Boss Nobo.

!!SLAP!! "Idiot!" Then he turned to the manager of his brothel. "I guess you were right after all, Ping. But don't worry. We'll find this old woman and show her what happens when someone steals from Boss Nobo!"

At that point, the high ranking henchman began to breathe a sigh of relief. "That doesn't let you off the hook, fool!"

"Please! I'll find her myself!"

"Shut up, you idiot! You should have kept a closer eye on my favorite!" Nobo immediately grabbed the hapless henchman and !!CRACK!!.

The crimeboss dropped the man to the floor with his head askew to the horror of the others there. "Now I want you guys to scour the city and find Babette and bring her back to me!"

The dozen men ran out of there not only to do as Nobo had ordered but also to get away from his malevolent presence.

XXX

"Where are we going?" Babette asked, having a hard time running in the high healed shoes she was wearing.

"Not too much further now, child. But let's stop right up ahead for a moment," Pai said as the two fugitives ran towards the swamps and marshlands.

"While we're here, get rid of those shoes. In fact give them to me." As soon as the old woman took hold of the shoes she promptly threw the expensive high heels into a nearby quicksand pit where they sank into oblivion. Then the old woman turned towards her. "Now take off the dress you're wearing."

The young girl looked at her new mentor quizzically for a moment. "I'm not wearing anything else but a G-string under this dress."

"It's strange for you to be developing a sense of modesty now. Maybe that's for the best. No one can see us now in this darkness. We're also miles away from civilization so take everything off. They will surely have trackers after us and I'd rather they think you were dead. Goddess!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to train you hard so you'll be able to fight off all the men who will surely try to possess you. You're only a little girl yet you have a body that would make the most beautiful of women green with envy."

"I'm not a little girl, not after what I've gone through!" Then Babette calmed down. "Some mad scientists experimented on me, making me develop at a much faster rate. And for some reason I don't even feel cold right now."

As the old woman threw the G-string into the sand pit along with Babette's other raiment she whipped out some rags from a hidden pouch of subspace. "All well and good but I want you to put on these rags. You're giving me an inferiority complex as it is."

"Aren't you too old to be worried about something like that?" the girl said putting the brown rags on which still left little to the imagination, making her look like a jungle girl.

"I thought I was too old to be thinking in such a manner too until just now. But I'll quickly get over it. This way. Right now I'm going to teach you how to jump from tree to tree. This is so we won't leave any foot prints. I've investigated you, finding out you were a gymnast. Even though you have acrobatic skills you need to pay strict attention to what I'm telling you."

Madam Pai ran up to one of the larger trees much like a cat or squirrel would. "That's how you do it. Now it's your turn."

Babette attempted to run up the tree, slipping down in each attempt. "You need to calm down. You're way too unfocused."

"Umph!" With a renewed sense of determination the young girl made a huge thirty foot leap up the tree, landing right next to the surprised martial arts master on the six foot long, six inches thick tree branch, giving her a look of triumph.

"That leap and landing was impressive but don't get cocky, little girl."

"Little girl?!"

"Enough! You still have a lot to learn. Now follow me. And be careful how you land. Some of these tree branches aren't as strong as the one we're standing on now."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, you silly girl! But you're a whole lot bigger than me so be careful."

XXX

"Where's my prize jewel?!" Boss Nobo demanded.

"We couldn't find her, boss."

"Didn't you search the whole town for her?"

"We did and Babette was nowhere to be found. She must have left town."

!!SLAP!! Ungh!"

"I don't want excuses! I want results! I don't care what you have to do. Find her!" The downed capo and the others ran away from Boss Nobo in a hurry as if their lives depended on it! Then the boss turned towards his second-in-command.

"I've spoken with the police. They've heard that there was a tall white woman running away with an old woman. We will have to send search parties into the wilderness and out lying cities. She couldn't have gotten too far."

"You're right, Ping. But then there's the problem of other crime bosses grabbing Babette for themselves."

"We can keep in contact with some friends of mine who will tell me if she tries to leave the country but as it is I intend to find out more about that old woman."

"You do that. As of now we'll going to have to get back to work."

XXX

"Welcome to my humble abode, Babette."

"How can I train here? This place is a hidden mountain with trees everywhere."

"Quit complaining! We're out of the way here so no one will find us."

"All right. So when do we start? And I'm hungry as well."

"You're going to have to learn how to survive in order to get stronger. We're right by a river. Surely, you can jump into the water and grab some fish. In fact that's the first thing you're going to do. Now hop to it!"

Babette looked at the old woman quizzically for a moment, tilting her head to the side before doing an about face and walking towards the nearby stream.

!!WHAP!! "Ow!"

"Move it, girl! We don't have all day!"

Babette ran off, moving her well formed ass towards the nearby stream, jumping into the water searching for fish. _"I can't find anything. Oh! There they are!"_

!!SPLASH!! "It's about time you came up!" Pai called out from the brook. "I was beginning to think I would have to dive in after you."

"I can swim. But why were you worried? I wasn't under the water that long."

"It wasn't worry. You were simply taking too long. Hurry up and bring the fish you have caught." _"Babette was under the water for a solid four minutes. And she's not gasping for air either. I'm amazed at how much control she has over her breathing. It's obvious whatever those mad scientists did to make her so beautiful has made her powerful to the point that training her won't be a problem physically but her attitude has to change big time. Changing her from whore to warrior is going to take a lot of work."_

!!SIZZLE!! "That smells good. What else do you have and where's the bathroom?"

"Listen, girl. My home is hidden in the wilderness as you can see. You can go over there," Pai pointed in the direction of a tree and bushes. "But there is nothing else to eat unless of course you find something apart from fish to eat out here."

"Are there herbs or vegetative plants we can eat in addition to fish anywhere around here?" the young girl asked.

"Maybe there is. Why don't you ask the maître d'?"

Babette looked around for a she turned back towards her new teacher. "I don't think there's a maître d' anywhere around here, Pai."

"Of course, there isn't, you idiot! What do you think this place is?!"

Babette looked upon the old woman with a pouting frown, her arms folded on her impressive bosom."This place reminds me of Yoda's swampland planet from the movie Empire Strikes Back."

"I've never heard of that movie! Now get your head out of your ass and pay attention!"

"All right! You don't have to be so mean about it! And if there weren't any vegetables around here you could have just said so."

"Spare me the drama, child. You might be able to find something out there but don't eat any of it until you bring it to me to inspect. Some of the herbs here are poisonous," the old woman explained pertly.

"All right."

A few moments later Babette came back with some wild onions, mushrooms and turnips, prompting a look of shock on the old woman's face.

"I used to go camping with my parents when I was little girl," Babette answered the unasked question.

"You're still a little girl but at least you're more resourceful than I would have thought."

"Little girl?! I'm bigger than you are!"

"Listen, child. You're still a wet behind the ears kid. Being chemically developed before your time and getting screwed by a bunch of perverts does not make you a woman. Now bring the vegetables you've brought. I'm going to inspect them."

After Babette had done what the old woman had commanded and Pai had inspected what the young girl had brought she turned towards her new student. "All right. We can use these. Did you learn how to cook while you worked in that whorehouse?"

"Yes. I'm a pretty good cook..."

"It was a yes or no question. If I want an explanation I'll ask for it. Now pay attention. I'm going to show you how to clean fish."

XXX

Inside the main meeting room of Boss Nobo's headquarters in Thailand Boss Nobo standing in front of a large table, having a meeting with some of his capos. "I don't believe this! It's been over two years and nobody knows where Babette and that old woman have gone off to!" !!SMASH!!

"Despite that horrible event, revenues are up. Let's not forget that Babette's clothes were found in that quicksand pit."

"I know that, Ping. But I still have the feeling Babette is alive and well. You know full well that it's dangerous for anyone to think they can either escape or defy me."

"But, of course. As long as everyone thinks Babette drowned in quicksand, no one will think you've been defied. Being stressed over something like that won't help at all."

Then Nobo's countenance brightened up for a moment. "You're right, Ping. And the fresh meat you had brought in from Finland and Russia has really increased our payroll."

"Yes. They were expensive but worth the price."

"I'm still in a standstill in expanding my power base. You've obviously done your part, Ping. What do you have to say, Mako?"

"We're still working on that, Boss. The biggest problem is getting around Shadowlaw. They own most of the arms and what they sell doesn't come cheap."

"Even though this isn't my area of expertise, I would like to make a suggestion," Ping interjected.

"Go ahead, Ping. You're the only one doing your job around here." Mako looked at Ping with barely concealed hostility but said nothing.

"While I was procuring women and other things for your brothels, Boss Nobo. A Russian arms dealer asked if I might be interested in some spare Russian guns and artillery."

"I find it hard to believe Russia would sell any of their arms for without charging a pretty penny for it. Stick to dealing with bitches and brothels, Ping. That's all you know about," Mako answered harshly.

"Shut up, Mako. At least he's doing **his** job! Continue, Ping," the boss motioned.

"As I suspect none of you know," Ping explained, giving Mako a sharp look. "Russia used to be the Soviet Union. The former Soviet Union was at one time in a cold war with the United States."

"What does that matter?!" Mako interjected.

"Don't interrupt again, Mako!" Boss Nobo ordered. Then he motioned for Ping to continue.

"Well, both these countries spent a lot of money on all kinds of arms. And despite the communist nature of the Soviet Union there were organized criminals working in the country."

"I know about the late Soviet Union, Ping. So I find it hard to believe that the commies would even allow any gangs in their country."

"They did, Boss Nobo. Communism isn't a very efficient system so at times they had to allow gangsters to do certain things the government could not."

"Like what?"

"Little things like good food and wine. Certain kinds of magazines and drugs in addition to vodka. That country was a mess. It's always been a mess. Even though the government hated the gangs they needed them."

"I see. How does that benefit me?"

"When the Soviet Union collapsed under it's own weight it still has all those guns and weapons including nerve gases and things like that. They have an over abundance of them. The man from whom I got those young girls told me he wouldn't mind selling arms to us as well for a good price."

"Hmm. contact him as soon as you can, Ping. In fact invite him over to Thailand so you can wine and dine him and his friends if you know what I mean. I know for a fact that the Russian Mafia has been selling all sorts of things." Then Boss Nobo turned to his other capo. "I want you there to discuss business with this Russian as well, Mako. Put on a polite face but keep it all business. Ping will do most of the smiling."

"I understand, Boss."

XXX

Gasp, child! I've been training you for four years and you've barely stopped growing," Pai said, regarding the six foot two inch, young girl who weighed 180 pounds with a 44 inch triple E cup bust-line, 30 inch waistline and 42 inch hips. In addition to those impressive stats her biceps and triceps measured fourteen inches around with imposing forearms and hands.

"Maybe it was all the training you put me through."

"It was but I'm still impressed at how fast you learned the gung fu(the ability to take a beating), iron skin(the ability to withstand killing attacks) and speed hitting(the ability to hit a target countless times in less than a second) I taught you. You actually learned these techniques at such a rate that I suspect your limited invulnerability is somewhat unnatural. Those mad scientists really did a number on you, Babette."

"That's just how I am. Besides, the tai chi you taught me was actually a little more difficult to learn."

"Yes, and very important. In addition to the kung fu I taught you I had a friend of mine teach you wrestling skills. Even though she was from Greece she and I had been through a lot together. She was a great wrestler who knew how to train women pretty well," Pai said, watching the sunrise wistfully.

"You also had a lady from Brazil train me in her jiu jitsu style. It was a lot like wrestling. Why have me learn Greco-Roman wrestling with a grappling art like jiu jitsu on top of it?"

"I'll tell you, child. There are many kinds of fighters in the world. Therefore I wanted you to be prepared for the ones who grapple using something as mundane and brutal as wrestling and something as sophisticated as jiu jitsu. But know this. The jiu jitsu style I had you learn is one of the best in the world."

"I sensed there was more to what I had learned," Babette replied.

"That's true. That's the same for the wrestling you learned. More than anything else you are my heir. Now that you're aware of what others can do let's get into some more training. In a few days I'll be done teaching you and we can start placing you in the Street Fighter Tournament.

XXX

"Boss! I have good news!" a capo called out, running inside of the main headquarters of Boss Nobo.

"Keep it down, Tak! The boss is in a meeting with some other bosses from different cities," Ping answered harshly with several other henchmen behind him.

"But it's important!"

"If it's so important, tell me what the big deal is."

"That girl from four years ago, Babette..."

"What about her? Be quick about it!"

"One of my sources shadowed some foreigners and followed them."

"What is that to me?!"

"The foreigners led them all the way to where Babette and that old woman, Pai, are holed up!"

"This better be true, Tak," Ping said with a cold look in his eyes, frightening the normally fearless capo.

"It is true! My source is waiting right outside if you'll let him in he can tell you all the details. However, as you probably well know, Madam Pai is a phenomenal martial artist."

"I know this. Why does that matter?"

"My source has told me that Pai has been training Babette in her woman's style of kung fu. And what's worse than that, Babette has grown to a height of 6 feet 2 inches tall, built like an amazon and practically invulnerable!"

"Invulnerable? I find that hard to believe, Dak. But her height might be possible though."

"My source has also told me Babette has mastered gung fu and iron skin training, faster than anyone else ever has. I rather not keep him waiting outside for too long lest he leave and lead someone else to where the girl is located."

"All right. Bring your friend inside and wait for me here."

A few moments later Ping came back to the entrance room along with a very impatient Boss Nobo as Tak and his source stood waiting for them.

"This better be good, Tak. You know what I did to the last guy who thought he'd found Babette."

"It is, Boss Nobo! It is! Tell him, Maki!"

After the tracker had explained everything the crime boss spoke up. "Let's bring a bunch of the guys to where my prize jewel is located."

"Didn't you hear what your henchman said? Madam Pai is a powerfully skilled martial artist."

Everyone turned to see, "Adon! What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and decided to show up here and buy a woman for the night. But now I'm even more curious about how Babette's doing. Maybe I'll show up there and take Babette for myself," the Thai-kickboxer said nonchalantly, his arms folded on his chest.

Then the crime boss turned angrily towards Sagat's best pupil. "She's mine! I paid a lot of money for that piece of ass and I'm going to collect!"

Adon glanced at Boss Nobo, not intimidated by the gangster's tirade. "Sagat sees you as a friend so beating up you and your men probably isn't the best of ideas. However. I'm going with you to see how things go. I would like to buy Babette from you permanently once you've gotten the girl back."

At that point Nobo's face instantly became a little more genial. "We can cross that bridge when we get to it, Adon. But right now I can't wait to get my hands on that traitorous bitch and her new benefactor. After I've killed that old woman Babette will suffer for even daring to leave me!"

XXX

Babette was going through her tai chi katas when Pai approached her. "I've been in contact with a friend of mine."

"Who is he?" Babette asked as she went through her paces.

"His name is Pak Ten, one of the best Thai kickboxer trainers in the country. I'm not intending for you to become a kickboxer but since we're in Thailand you should know as much as you can about Thai kickboxing."

"Will I start learning from this guy today?"

"Yes. I want you to take a good look at this map. This is where he lives."

"You want me to go there now?"

"Not yet. He should be here any time now."

"Greetings, Pai!" a voice called out.

"Greetings, Pak! So want do you think of my student?"

The middle aged man walked over to them with a slight limp. "I can tell how strong she is from here. She'll make an excellent kickboxer."

"Not so fast, Pak. She doesn't need to know everything about Muay Thai. I simply want her to be aware of what a Thai kickboxer can do."

"All right, Pai. But I can't promise she won't end up becoming a powerful kickboxer despite the rudimentary training I'm putting her through."

"I see. Now, Babette. I want you to pay attention to what Pak puts you through. His training may be painful and arduous at times but you need to know what Thai kickboxing is all about."

"Yes, Sifu."

"My home where I have all the Thai-kickboxing equipment with which to train you isn't too far from here. We should get there in about an hour."

"It won't take that long. Babette, you should have no problem picking Pak up and carrying him to his home. You've seen the map. Show him how fast and strong you really are."

At her master's command Babette picked up the Thai kickboxer and leaped away.

"Make sure you're back by 6 p.m.!" Pai called out to her departing student.

XXX

"So this is where Madam Pai lives."

"Yes, Boss," the tracker confirmed.

"It looks like someone has been training here. You're gonna have a hard time bringing Babette to heel if she's any where near as good at hand to hand combat as Madame Pai is reputed to be," Adon commented.

"We'll get her." Then Nobo motioned to the armed henchmen he had brought with them. "You guys search the place and find the old woman and bring her to me!"

As the men walked onto the area one of them entered into one of the small mud huts. "Yeow!"

"What's going on over there!" Nobo demanded.

"What are you people doing here?!" Pai stated as she walked out into the open.

"You stole my property, old woman. And for that you must die. But first, where's Babette?"

"Babette? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar! She left with you, woman. Did you think you could defy me and live?"

"There's no one here but me."

"You men gun her down!" !!RAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!

"She's moving to fast we can't nail her!"

"Keep shooting!"

"Your men can't hit her, Nobo. You're just wasting ammo. Look, she's getting away!" Adon called out.

"Really? You think you can do better?!" the boss called out.

"I don't think; I know. Have your men stop shooting and I'll get her myself. I'm curious as to how powerful this woman is."

"All right. Stop shooting!" At that point Adon ran off in the direction Pai had run off to.

"Follow Adon but stay out of his way!" Nobo ordered as he ran after the Thai kickboxer.

Pai ran off, leaping from tree to tree. _"I'll be safe soon. Whew! I'm not as young as I used to be. In an hour or so I'll come back and..." _

"Tiger!"

!!WACK!! "Aaagh!"

"You're very skilled for a kung fu master but kung fu is no match for Muay Thai."

"Adon! Koff! What are you doing here?!"

"Tell me where Babette is and I might spare your life."

"Boss Nobo will surely kill me if he finds me."

"He won't be able to find a crafty ass monkey like you," the kickboxer said, looking down on the injured woman.

"Everyone knows how treacherous you are, Adon. Unlike your master Sagat you have no honor whatsoever." !!CRUNCH!! "Ooh!"

"Don't compare me to that old man! I'm much better than he could ever be! Now tell me where Babette is. I'd like to enjoy that bitch again."

"I'm not telling you anything!" Pai immediately got up and attacked the Thai kickboxer, using several well placed nerve strikes. "What the..."

"You're not dealing with some weakling. My training as allowed me to be invulnerable to shiatsu attacks like that. I'm even invulnerable to needles." !!POP!!CRACK!! "Now where is she?! Tell me, you old bitch!"

"There's no way I'll give up my legacy! You'll have to kill me, assuming you can."!!FWIP!!CRACK!!POW!!

"Ungh! Bitch! I don't give a hoot about Boss Nobo and his crew. I would have let you go after you had told me where Babette was. But now you're finished!"

"Don't be so sure of that."

"You can't beat me, bitch. Thrust kick!" Despite the speed of Adon's attack, Pai swiftly leaped into the air, avoiding the powerful attack.

"You're 100 years too young to beat me. As much as I like fighting, it's time for me to go. Koff! Koff! What is that?"

"No! Koff! Tear gas?! Nobo, what are you doing?! Koff!"

"I'm nobody's fool, Adon. I knew Pai was a great martial artist so I brought along some extra insurance. The gas has weakened you both. But don't worry, Adon. I'll return you to Sagat when you wake up. But the old woman is going to tell me where Babette is when my torturers have shown her what suffering really means," Boss Nobo said from the safety of his gas mask with his henchmen behind them, similarly protected.

"Never!" Although she was groggy, Madame Pai came straight at Boss Nobo and his men.

!!RAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!! "Got her!" one of the henchmen said.

"Ungh! Oooh!"

!!SLAP!! "Fool! We wanted her alive! Now we'll never find out where Babette is."

"It might not be so bad, Boss," another henchman opined.

"What do you mean, fool?!"

"All you have to do is spread the word that you had Pai killed. Then Babette will probably come after you. At that point..."

"Yes! I see your point, Bok. The old bag was obviously training Babette in her martial arts. Babette couldn't be that skilled so when she tries to get revenge for her master we'll put her back in her place and back to work."

XXX

Later on Babette returned only to find the place had been wrecked! "Madame Pai!" Babette screamed as she ran towards the violently dismembered corpse of her teacher. "No! No! Noooo!" the girl sobbed.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time as Babette takes stock in her future. Now I'd like to give props to the people who reviewed the last chapter.

They call me Bruce, Redzorin, AshK, Radio Driver, Felix, luger 7, Sir Thames


	3. Family Ties

Chickboxer

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Three

_"Whew! That training Master Pak put me through was brutal! Now I need to see how... What the?! What happened here?!" _Upon her return, Babette found the place that had been her home for the last few years burned to the ground.

"No! No! No!" Babette ran towards Madam Pai at the speed of light when she saw that her mentor was on the ground dead from gunshot wounds and a stake through her heart. "Sifu!" the young girl called out as she took hold of the woman who had been both mother and trainer for most of her life and cried so loudly that the forest resonated with the sound.

XXX

"There was nothing you could have done for her, Babette," Pak explained to the distraught young girl who had come back to the crippled Thai-kickboxer after burying her teacher and friend.

"I'm going to get revenge on the people who killed her!"

"If that's the case, we can help each other out." Babette looked at the man quizzically for a moment. "Do you know what Udon and Sagat did to my wife and daughters?"

"No, I don't," the girl said, still teary eyed.

"After Sagat maimed me for life, his best student raped both my wife and my daughters, forcing me to watch. Then Udon sold my daughters into the same life you had when Pai found you. At the same time he let his henchmen have my wife; she didn't survive what happened."

"Well. I..."

"I know Pai wanted you to be her heir, something you can still be. But it would be better if you learned Thai-kickboxing to the fullest. You already have what it takes. I normally don't think women can handle what I do, but Pai's training which was great for women will allow you to master what I can teach you sooner."

"All right. Let's do it."

XXX

Over the course of a year Babette thrived under Pak's training. During down times of her training she adapted everything she had learned recently to what she already knew, making herself a great all around fighter. "Huff! Huff!"

"That was pretty good," Pak commented as Babette struck a large tree with her shins and tops of her knees. The tree was a huge oak, reaching high into the sky. The diameter of the tree was six feet, making it a lot thicker than most.

"Where did you find such a huge tree, Sifu?"

"Everone knows of the existence of this tree, Babette. I'm astounded at how invulnerable you are to all but the most powerful of attacks. Those mad scientists really increased your durability to an inhuman level."

"Yeah. I guess they did but they weren't doing that too help me. They simply used me as a guinea pig in an experiment to make me even more beautiful than I was, developing at a much faster rate so they could make more money off of me as a sex slave. I simply lucked out. But there's one thing that bothers me."

"What's that?" Pak answered.

"Isn't there a chance Boss Nobo and his gang might catch up to me? Shouldn't I make a pre-emptive strike against them?"

Pak paused for a moment. _"Boss Nobo is closer to us than Babette thinks. That's why we've kept moving so much. The beating I suffered at the hands of Sagat and his henchman, Adon have created such injuries that I don't have much time to live. I was all but ready to die until Madam Pai showed up at my home to ask me to train Babette in Muay Thai. The pain keeps increasing on a daily basis so I don't know how long my body will hold out. I don't know whether or not Babette is ready to take on Boss Nobo and his crew but I've already figured out who Babette's family is and have contacting them so they can come and get her. Babette's a nice girl. She's suffered enough; she shouldn't have to die here in Thailand. Thanks to Madame Pai's previous training Babette has learned as much as I can teach her. Sooner or later she will realize we're going in circles. __As it is she __has what it takes to be a great kickboxer."_

"Boss Nobo doesn't know this area too well."

"But we're right in front of this big tree here. It wouldn't take much to track this thing down."

"Never mind all that! Attack the tree again! Keep at it!"

XXX

!!RING!! !!CLICK!!

"Who is it?!" the large, powerful gang leader demanded.

"It's Jong!"

"You better have some good news."

"I do, Boss Nobo. My men have told me Babette is training under Pak Ten. They're pursuing them now. Sooner or later we'll catch up to them," the henchman answered from the other line of the phone.

"I'm glad to hear that, Jong. It's about time you've made yourself useful. How soon will you be able to get to them?"

"It will be any day now," the tracker answered.

"It better be soon. You don't want to know what happened to the last tracker who failed me. Inform me when you've captured her. !!CLICK!!

"Are you sure you even **want** Babette now?" Ping asked, walking into the main room of the large palace sized building which surpassed what the people who worked for the government of Thailand lived in when it came to pomp and splendor.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I want her back! Why wouldn't I want her back?!"

"She's over six feet tall and has been training in several martial arts for years."

"What does that matter? I'll still be able to put her in her place when I get her back."

"That will be most difficult. I've recently been in contact with the scientists who did the treatments on Babette in order to make that beautiful little girl even more beautiful along with making her more desirable than what was normally humanly possible."

"Why did you spend so much time talking to them?"

"It was in the hope that they might have given us a clue to helping us bring Babette back."

"I see. What did you find out?"

"When the scientists and cosmetologists operated on Babette they decided to try something new."

"Yeah? What was that?"

"A new treatment designed to make her even more healthy than before. That's why Babette had such a sexy figure at such a young age."

"Hmm. So they had a successful experiment. Why is that so important?"

"The success was limited to Babette. Every other subject after her died within days of the treatment."

"That's why we need Babette back so badly; she's one of a kind."

"True. But after the scientists did autopsies on the dead bodies they found out that if the girls had survived they would have acquired enhanced agility, strength, endurance and durability possibly to a super human level. And when you take into account all the martial arts training that girl must have gone through, we're looking at a powerful fighter. So if you think she's going to come back here and be a mere whore..."

"Shut up! No one leaves me, no one!"

Ping paused for a moment. "Then she will have to die."

"You may be right, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Oh, really?"

"What the?! What are you doing here?!" Nobo demanded the man dressed in Muay Thai garb despite the cold weather which didn't seem to bother the man in the slightest.

"I thought I'd find out what was going on around here." Adon was lazily leaning his shoulder against the wall, facing Boss Nobo and his right hand man. Adon struck an imposing presence being six feet six inches tall, weighing an impressively well built 250 pounds, his well defined muscles, bulging menacingly.

"How did you get in here without us knowing about it?!" the boss demanded to know.

"How did you get to be so much bigger and stronger, keeping your speed and agility?" Ping asked, curiously. "The best steroids in the world aren't that potent."

"I have more abilities and knowledge than either of you can possibly imagine. Am I not the God of Muay Thai?" Adon announced, practically making a grand pose.

"Wouldn't Sagat be offended by such words?" Ping replied. "Isn't **he **the Emperor of Muay Thai?"

"Good questions, little man. But I shall answer your questions in due time as I see fit. But first, hear this. I'm going after Babette and Pak Ten myself. And neither of you will get in my way, understood?"

"What?! Are you mad?! Babette belongs to me! You may be a great fighter but I'm the boss around here! No one defies me. Nobody!!"

"I've had about enough of your boasting, blowhard! What you are is old news, nothing more."

"You dare mock me? I'm the most powerful man in all of Thailand.

"Are you? Despite the common sense of your right hand man," Adon said, giving Ping a quick look. "You've still managed to make a lot of mistakes. I'm not just talking about the escape of Babette. You've bungled a lot of other things like incurring the wrath of Interpol with your overly aggressive slave trading and kidnapping operations. Then you waged a war with police of adjacent countries. You would have been taken down a long time ago if you weren't so feared."

"I'm feared for a reason, Adon; you best remember that."

"Is that so, Boss Nobo?" the Thai-Kickboxer said with a sneer. "You've had your best days behind you, Nobo. You're finished just like Sagat."

"What?!" Ping gasped.

"That's right. I killed him myself right after he had lost the last Street Fighter Tournament, not to Ryu Hoshi but to his much less skilled American friend, Ken Masters. That over rated American had beaten Sagat pretty badly. After we had an argument over trivial things such as honor, I decided to make my move and challenged him. He fought back bravely but he was no match for me, never was really."

"It figures a coward like you would wait for your master to be at his weakest before you attacked. I had a lot of respect for Sagat; he had a sense of honor you lack, Adon. But what's this about my best days being behind me?"

"First, let's bring in some of your other men." At the click of his fingers most of Boss Nobo's highest ranking men walked inside the main room with several of Adon's own henchmen behind them, guns poised.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nobo protested.

"I want to everyone to see how I kill you myself!"

"What?!" As Adon moved towards him at an inhuman speed, Boss Nobo fast drew his nine millimeter gun in the twinkle of an eye, surprising the fast moving god of Muay Thai with his hand speed as he fired the especially made, unusually powerful cannon he carried. However, it was Nobo who was even more surprised when the gunfire seemed to bounce off of his assassin's chest, leaving only blotches of red in their wake.

"That's right. Babette isn't the only one who's had treatments. I, of course, am a whole lot stronger and faster." !!KAPOW!!SMASH!!CRUNCH!!SNAP!! "I told you you were going to die, Nobo, and I meant what I said." As the crime boss's lifeless body slumped to the ground, Adon turned towards Ping who had an expressionless look on his face.

"You've done a good job here, little man. So have some of the rest of you!" Adon stated, regarding the rest of Nobo's former capos. "I'm going to let you run everything here as you've been doing, Ping. Do you still want the job?"

"Yes." As Ping answered in the affirmative all of the other men who had worked for Boss Nobo in the past nodded their heads affirmatively as well.

"Good. Now have someone clean up this mess." With that the God of Muay Thai made his way to the door. "Oh, yes. One more thing. It's not that I don't believe in your competence but I would feel better if I left a few of my men here just to keep an eye on things. Biko! You and your squad will stay here for a while and keep me informed of what goes on here. Help Ping as he needs and don't get in his way unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes, boss!"

_"It's obvious that Adon has become stronger but I know for a fact that he's not as invulnerable as he would have everyone believe. He's simply resistant to gunfire. He didn't walk away from that battle unscathed." _Ping thought to himself as he noticed the tall and strong Muay Thai fighter walk away, rubbing his chest.

XXX

The next day Nobo's trackers had nearly caught up to Babette and her mentor when Adon and some of his henchmen caught up to them. "You guys find them yet?"

"Who are you?" Jong asked with a sense of arrogance that irked the self proclaimed Muay Thai god.

"Listen, little man. Tell me where your quarry is or you're gonna get hurt."

"Is that so? This is for you!" !!BLAM!!BLAM!!BLAM!! "What the?! But how?!"

"Ouch! Now you're gonna get it." Faster than the eye could follow, Adon moved in on the four men, knocking the guns out of their hands and beating all of them to death except for the leader of the group.

"Ungh! How did you move so fast?"

!!SLAP!! "Shut up! Now tell me where Babette is?!"

"They're just beyond the clearing in front of that huge tree. You can't miss it!"

"You better be telling the truth."

"I am! I swear!"

"Good." !!SNAP!!

"Ungh!"

"Now we're going to go to that huge tree. I should have known that Pak would train there eventually. Follow me!"

XXX

While Pak put Babette through her paces, he sensed something. _"The ki signature recognition training I learned at the temple in which I convalesced while I was healing from my injuries has really come in handy. Adon is on his way here, and he's even more powerful than he was before, even more than Sagat. Adon's physical abilities are nearly at a super human level much like Babette's. I could not beat him at my best with the way he is now. It's time I send Babette away." _

"That's very good, Babette. Now I want you to go on an errand for me."

"Really? Where do you want me to go?"

"Here's the address."

"Is there a store there?"

"Yes, that's the address where I want you to buy some things for our next camping trip. Here's the money and the list of things we'll be needing. Now go quickly and make sure no one notices you until you get there. Ask for Monsieur Bertrand. He's an old friend of mine and will be ready for you with everything on that list. You still can speak French, can't you?"

"Yes. I'll always be able to speak French. Why does that matter?"

"Bertrand speaks French as well so when you buy the products for our training trip you can speak in a language no one else will know what's going on. This will keep what we're doing secret."

"Oh. I get it now. Gee, there's a lot of stuff on this list."

"You're a strong girl; you can carry all of that back here easy enough. While you're gone I'll be preparing for another level of your training. Go now and be quick about it!"

'Yes, Sifu."

As Babette took off at near super human speed, using her super leaping ability to get over trees and anything else in the way, Pak saw her off. _"Goodbye, Babette. You were a great student and fast learner." _

A few minutes later. "Pak Ten!"

"Greetings, Adon. Where is your master, Sagat?"

"Master?! He was never my master, fool. He was a tired old man much like yourself so I killed him."

"I see. And why did you acquire so much power? You weren't so strong before."

"I have my ways. Power is everything. No one can beat me now, not even M. Bison."

"Won't Bison be upset when you've killed one of his lieutenants?"

"Who cares what that military parading fairy thinks? If he wants to do business then he'll have to do it with me."

"Ah. So why have you decided to bother me again? Haven't you done enough to me?"

"I'd say yes except for the fact that you have something I want."

"And that would be?"

"Quit playing coy, old man! I want Babette. Where is she?!"

"She's gone and you'll never see her again!"

"Is that so? You guys, get him!" Adon's four henchmen came at Pak, attacking with rather impressive kicks and punches, but all to no avail as Pak despite his injuries make quick work of them.

"You fight well for a cripple."

"I fight very well indeed. I don't fear you, Adon. Come now and let's see how strong Sagat's star pupil really is," Pak said, motioning his opponent forward.

"Stop comparing me to that old man! However, you will see how powerful I've become."

XXX

As Babette arrived at the address she saw, _"a French flag? What is that doing here?"_ Babette checked the address once again, confirming that it was the right one. Bewildered, she made her way to the entrance.

"Excuse me, Madam," the well dressed doorman said in bad Thai with a French accent, cautioning her to stop. "This is the French Embassy. So I need to see your passport."

"French Embassy?! I'm a friend of Monsieur Bertrand. Is he here? I'm supposed to show him this list of things I need for a training trip," Babette answered back in French." _"This guy's Thai language skills leave a lot to be desired."_

"Who are you?" the doorman asked, interested all of a sudden.

"I'm Babette Trois."

"Wait a minute," the doorman said, reaching for the phone. As soon as he was finished talking, he turned back to Babette. " Monsieur Bertrand will meet you in the lobby. This way, Madame."

"Are the supplies I need inside?"

"Monsieur Bertrand will tell you everything you need to know."

_"This place is huge! It's so nice; it's like a palace almost," _Babette thought to herself as she walked inside after the doorman who directed her to sit down in the middle of the lobby.

"Who is that woman?" some of the people inside whispered to each other, staring at the statuesque amazon.

"She's gorgeous!"

In a few minutes inside, a plump, balding man appeared in the lobby. When he saw Babette he walked over to her. "Greetings, Babette. I barely recognized you. How you have grown!"

"I have the money right here. Where our the supplies you're supposed to sell me?

"Supplies? You misunderstand, dear girl. You're here to see your grandfather, Pierre Trois; he'll will be here in a moment. He had all but given up on ever seeing you again so he'll happy to know you're OK."

"Grandfather?! My grandfather is dead. The only family I have is Pak Ten, my trainer. I'm here to buy some supplies for a training trip and..."

"Oh, him. Pak Ten informed us of how he had been taking care of you. He said he'd send you to us as soon as your grandfather showed up here."

"That doesn't make any sense! How is my grandfather still alive?"

"Your grandfather disappeared for a period of time on a trip to the Himalayas from before you were kidnapped. Everyone thought he was dead but through his courage, strength and resourcefulness he managed to survive after being swept away by the unexplained avalanche. When he returned and found out that you had been kidnapped he spent years trying to find you and now you're here! It's such a relief knowing he's found you. You have no idea how much pressure he put on the Foreign Service. He even put out a reward for the one who found you. Ah, there he is!"

"Babette!" A tall, rather strong looking old man called out, running towards the young girl.

"Grandfather?!"

"I had given up on you until Monsieur Bertrand informed me that someone here had told him you were alive and well, here in Thailand," her grandfather said happily with tears in his eyes.

"Grandfather!" Babette returned the hug of her long lost relative. Then something occurred to her. "Oh! I want you to meet my trainer, Pak Ten." I'll be right back!"

"Wait, Babette. This country is very dangerous for a young girl like yourself. I owe Pak Ten a great deal for taking care of you all this time but I don't want to lose you after finally finding you," Pierre Trois said, reaching out for the too fast moving Babette.

!!WOOSH!! I've lived here for a long time, Grandfather! I'll be right back!" The speed of the young kickboxer impressed both men who ran outside after her, watching her practically move at super human speed, leaping over several other buildings.

"Sacrebleu!"

_"I knew Babette had some agility but I never knew she was that agile. Maybe I should start teaching her the family's savate kick boxing style," _the still viral old man thought to himself proudly as she got further and further away.

XXX

While both Pak Ten and Adon faced each other, standing in their respective Muay Thai stances Adon attacked first. "Heee yaaagh!" the chemically improved Adon zipped over towards the older man with such speed that Pak was barely able to avoid a powerful knee attack. But he couldn't avoid the followup legsweep that knocked him off his feet.

_"He's faster than I would have thought possible! I'm going to have to Ciao Ken ten if I'm going to survive." _"Aaaaagh! Hyaaaagh!" Pak's battle increased in power, knocking his surprised opponent away.

"So you still have fight left in you, old man," the red headed warrior called out. "Try this out for size. Yahoo! Hoo hoo hoo!" Before Pak knew what was happening Adon was upon him, striking with countless punches, most of which Pak failed to block.

After his fist barrage had spent itself, Adon found himself being picked up and thrown into the air. And before he could land, Pak was upon him, nailing him with a powerful kick that knocked his opponent back a little. Then Pak followed up with a powerful punch and kick combination that ended with an elbow strike to the chin that rocked Adon's head back. Then Pak struck with a knee to the groin, followed by another knee to the chin as his opponent lurched forward.

"Yahooo!" In less than a second, Adon attacked with dozens of somersault kicks, striking Pak from his groin to the middle of his forehead again and again and again, knocking the older man into the air. While his opponent was still in the air, Adon leaped up, grabbed Pak and slammed him into the ground.

"Huff!" _"It's not over yet." _All of a sudden, Pak was up, hitting Adon with several roundhouse kicks in a helicopter fashion, floating in the air while seeming to do the splits.

"Ungh! That might have worked well enough against Sagat but it won't cut it against me. I don't see how you're still able to fight as well as you do when you're crippled," Adon said, getting ready for another attack.

"You really shouldn't spurn things like ki and chi meditation. I control my body to the point that I'm no longer crippled."

"What?! But that's impossible!"

"I had help from Western medical science and Eastern mysticism. Seeing how you've also benefited from both as well, you shouldn't be too surprised."

"I guess I was surprised. But that doesn't matter. I have benefited from science and Eastern philosophy but it was me who made everything work. **I** did this!" Adon stated, pointing to his puffed up chest.

"Nobody can do it all alone. Your pride will be your undoing, Adon. You lack the little bit of honor Sagat had."

"Don't compare me to that tired old man! I'm the most powerful warrior in the world!" Then Adon stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute. You've been stalling me so Babette can get away. Blast it! Tell me where she is or die!"

"Even if I were to tell you where she is you would simply kill me anyway. So I might as well die defying you."

"Yahooo!" At speeds that defied physics, Adon zipped over to Pak, hitting him with countless blows, finishing the barrage off with one hand which circling up and down as he struck Pak dozens of times, stunning him. Then he struck Pak with a powerful roundhouse kick followed up with a legsweep, knocking him off of his feet. While Pak was in the air, Adon struck him with an autofire barrage of reverse somersault kicks, striking from the middle of his forehead on down.

"Aaargh!" !!WUMP!!

"You're finished, old man," Adon announced, walking over to the downed fighter. "Now tell me where she is or I'll make you suffer worse than your daughters did before they died."

"What?"

"That's right. They were young and ripe when my men and I attempted to break them, but they didn't go along with the program. Since they were so rebellious they had to be made an example of."

"Huff! What do you mean?"

"My men killed them, horribly torturing them in the worst way imaginable."

"You monster!"

Adon ignored the crack and kept on talking. "The other whores were so frightened that they were never a problem to deal after that. Broken and obedient, the way women should be. Too bad your daughters were so independent. Did you train them in Thai Kickboxing?"

"Yes. They were all I had."

"Now you know you have nothing."

"Wrong! I have Babette. She's my legacy and you'll never see her again until she's strong enough to defeat you!"

"You think that whore could ever have a chance against me?"

"Yes, she's getting stronger everyday. And one day she'll surpass even you, you Sagat wannabe!"

"What?! Don't you ever compare me to that tired old man!" Adon grabbed Pak and !!CRACK!!POP!!SMASH!!CRUNCH!!POW!!

"Aaargh!" Pak screamed, flying into the air and crashing down to earth, dying before he even hit the ground.

_"Blast it! He never told me where Babette was. Shoot! There's no point in staying around here. Time to get my worthless henchmen and get out of here."_

A couple hours later, Babette arrived at the large tree where Pak had recently been training her. "Pak? Pak!" Running towards the dead body, she held the dead body of her trainer and cried. "No! No! No!"

XXX

"Babette! Where were you and who is that?!"

"This is Pak Ten the man who called you and has been training me. The other person who trained me before that was named Madame Pai. I would appreciate it if we can have a funeral for him. He was a good man. Sniff!"

"All right, Babette. But after that we have to leave this country and return to France. You have a lot of schooling to catch up on."

"Yes. But I'm going to keep training. A lot has been invested in me and I won't let any of it go to waste."

"About that, Babette. do you remember how I started training you in my savate kickboxing style when you were a little girl?"

The statuesque woman turned to her grandfather and nodded her head.

"Good. If you insist on training, then you should become a savateur! Let that be your main style."

"All right, " Babette gave in, sad over the death of yet another mentor.

"Grandfather! Is it time for us to go back yet?!" Everyone turned to see a young woman who stood at five feet ten inches tall weighing around 140 pounds. She had long blond hair and a striking figure. "I've done some shopping but this place is getting boring.

"Charlotte. I want you to meet your cousin, Babette. Babette, this is Charlotte." The two women eyed each other for a moment before saying anything.

"So how much did those things cost you?" Charlotte said, regarding Babette's large bosom.

"They cost me getting raped and abused," Babette answered roughly, already not liking the young lady.

"Oh. You do look like such a barbarian, much like the people of this country. What's that piece of garbage you're carrying? Yuck! Gak!" Before Charlotte knew what was happening, Babette had grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up four inches off the ground and choking her.

"This man suffered so much in his life. And despite that he was kind enough to train me after Madame Pai was killed. Then he sent me away, sacrificing himself so that I would live. Sniff! SO DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT HIM!!

"Babette! Let her go! Your friend will get a good, respectful funeral but you can't kill your cousin!" Pierre ordered, failing to break his larger granddaughter's ironclad grip.

"All right." !!THUD!!

"Gasp! Ow! You are a barbarian!" the smaller, more sophisticated girl said from the ground, getting up.

"Charlotte. Do not antagonize your cousin. You have no idea what she has been through."

"She's an uncouth bitch! No amount of schooling can change that!" Charlotte grabbed her stuff, did an about face and stormed off.

"Dear heavens!

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time!


	4. School Days

Chickboxer

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Four

"Now, Babette," her grandfather admonished. "You must needs learn to get along with your cousin, Charlotte. Remember, I care about the both of you, so I won't play favorites."

"I'll try, Grandfather," Babette answered, smiling wanly.

"Do, or do not do. There is no try," the old man said as the three family members walked off of the plane that had brought them to the southern part of France.

Marseilles, France was near Italy, close to the Mediterranean Sea. It was a port city where many ships came and went, the sea making the weather cooler in the summer and warmer in the winter with a sea breeze that tantalized the senses.

"All right."

"Now that you're here, we need to bring you on the uptake when it comes to your education."

"Education?"

"That's right, you barbarian!" Charlotte interjected. "You're lacking in grace and finesse!"

"I have plenty of grace and finesse. If you like, we can have another match where I'll show you how much speed and quickness I really have," Babette answered harshly.

"That's not what I meant, you uncouth bore!"

"Why you..."

"Babette! Charlotte! Stop it!" the old man demanded strongly.

A few minutes later Babette and her new family arrived at the Trois estate which consisted of a large two story house, surrounded by beautiful plush fruit trees and grape vineyards. "Wow! This place is so huge!" Babette exclaimed as she looked around. "So where is our apartment, Grandfather? Is it out in back?"

"You barbarian!" Charlotte insulted. "This is our home! Have you forgotten how wealthy the Trois's are?"

"That will do, Charlotte. And we're not really wealthy; we're simply well off." Then the old man turned towards his other granddaughter. "Now Babette, in a few days we'll have to find out how much schooling you'll need."

"Schooling? I've had plenty of training in several martial arts. I also know how to cook, survive in the forest and clean homes and apartments," the tall, statuesque young woman of six feet, two inches tall stated proudly.

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about reading, writing and arithmetic."

"I can write and count. I can even speak several languages," the brunette answered.

"Can you write in these languages, Babette?" the old man asked, his eyes, narrowing towards his granddaughter.

"I can write a little bit of French." The tall brunette looked askance for a moment.

"You need to get caught up, Babette."

"Wait a minute!" Babette exclaimed. "Aren't you a master of savate kickboxing? Maybe I can train in savate like I did when I was a child."

"You're still a child despite your impressive size and strength, but I can train you in the family's savate kickboxing style."

"All right!"

"Not so fast! You still need to go to school after a tutor has helped to get you caught up."

"All right," the Amazonian female answered somberly.

"And when the time comes for you to go to the same school I go to, you don't know me; I don't know you. I have a good reputation to keep. Understand, Babette?" Charlotte stated harshly.

"Fine!"

XXX

Over the course of time, Babette trained hard in her family's savate kickboxing style. "I'm surprised at how well you're doing, Babette," her grandfather stated proudly as he watched her go through her paces.

"Thanks, Grandfather. I've been working very hard so I can get involved in the upcoming Street Fighter Tournaments as soon as possible."

"Tournament? What are you talking about?"

"I've done some investigating into the death of my masters, Pak Ten and Madam Pai. And I've found out the one who killed them was a Thai kick boxer named Udon," Babette answered somberly

"What?"

"It wasn't much of a surprise really," Babette continued. "As soon as I'm ready, I'm going to enter that tournament, so I can give Udon the beating of his life!"

"No, Babette! I haven't brought you back here to France only to lose you again!"

"But, Grandfather!" Babette exclaimed. "I have to avenge their deaths. I owe them. Thanks to the both of them my mastery of several martial arts and fighting styles will help me to win that tournament."

"Why don't you worry about getting caught up in school before you go off on any adventures?" her grandfather suggested, regarding his granddaughter shrewdly. Despite her youth and obvious naiveté, the old man could see that the beautiful, young girl was strong, agile, and very powerful.

"I'll go along with your wishes for now. But in the meantime I'm going to train really hard." Babette went through several fast paced snap kicks, being observed by her teacher.

"There are several savate kickboxing tournaments here in France. Why not train for them?" her grandfather suggested.

"All right, Grandfather. These upcoming tournaments will be practice for the real fight in the years ahead," Babette confirmed.

"Now that we've settled that, it's time to inform you we're having a guest for dinner tonight."

"Really? Is he cute?" the statuesque young woman replied as she extended her shapely leg outward. She was practicing a particularly hard kick that required her to stay in the air for an extended amount of time, spinning around as she kicked an imaginary target dozens of times in rapid-fire procession.

The old man paused for a moment. "That is not the point. He's here to be your tutor. It's about time you get further caught up with your studies."

"All right."

XXX

Later that night, the Trois's were gathered together in the family dining room, sitting at a long table made for four places at the time.(It could actually be set up for as many as eight places if necessary). The table was beautifully adorned with white lace, expensive plates and silverware. The food had a wonderful aroma to it as the maids placed it on the table.

"Sir, Rene Reynard is here," the housekeeper announced.

"Good. He's prompt. Direct him here."

"Bonjour, everybody!" a gorgeous, fair skinned, medium sized, teenage boy with light blond hair and thoughtful blue eyes hailed as he walked into the plush dining room. He was five feet six inches tall, weighing a slender, fit, and moderately muscularly defined 135 pounds. His beautiful body matched the physique of a men's fitness model as opposed to a bodybuilder. He was so pretty as to seem almost feminine, but his exemplary skills in acrobatics, breakfall, contortionism, savate, jiu jitsu, and even some street fighting helped him to defeat bullies who took his kindness for a weakness.

"Greetings, Rene. Babette, Charlotte, this is Rene Reynard." After everyone made their greetings, Rene sat down in the seat to which Mr. Trois directed him.

"Ooh! Where did you meet this gorgeous, young man, Grandfather?" Babette asked with a smile in the direction of the new object of her desire. Rene blushed as Babette leaned forward in the young man's direction.

"Rene is one of my savate students, but in addition to kickboxing, he knows other martial arts. This young man is lot tougher than he appears to be," the old man said with a sense of pride. "However, unlike most of my students, Rene is very intelligent. That's why I brought him here to tutor you, Babette. Babette? Babette!"

"Huh? Oh, yes!" The statuesque brunette had been admiring the handsome, young man when her grandfather had snapped her to attention. "I'm very happy to have a tutor like Rene, Grandfather," Babette answered sweetly.

"I'm glad to hear that, Babette. I hope you'll learn as much as you can from this young man. It took a lot of effort and expense on my part to bring him here to you. His family has been working for our family for over a hundred years."

_"Babette is so beautiful yet strong and powerful at the same time. She may even be a match for someone like that Spaniard Vega or even that new guy, Seth,"_ Rene mused to himself as he regarded his new student.

The dinner ended on a good note, so Pierre Trois stood up. "Now that you and Rene are acquainted and finished eating, it's time for him to start getting you caught up with your schooling."

"All right," Babette replied happily. "Shall I show him to my room? There's a desk with all my books there and everything."

"Good idea. Now mind him, Babette," her grandfather admonished.

"Yes, Grandfather. This way, Rene." Babette led the young man to her room with an, oh so slight sway of her hips until she got to the door and opened it, showing him in.

"This room is so nice." Rene was very impressed with the décor of the fairly large sized room that was a cross between what a warrior would have and what a teenage girl would have. The pink colored room had a couple of stuffed animals on the well-made bed whose covers were white with gold colored trimmings. On the walls were pictures of several known Street Fighters including Ken Masters and Ryu Hoshi. Even the Trois' family's coat of arms hung on the wall in addition to martial arts weapons. Despite the contrasts or because of them, everything seemed to fit well with each other.

"You like it? I spent a lot of time working on my room to make it look nice," Babette answered happily.

"It looks so wonderful. Now let's get to work." Rene turned to his pupil with a look of seriousness on his face.

"All right." Babette sat down to the desk in her room obediently, motioning to the chair beside her.

As the handsome, young man sat next to her on her left, Babette admired him. "What is your biggest problem, Babette?"

"Uh?"

"I asked you what your most difficult subject was. Babette?" The handsome, young man looked up and saw that his student's eyes were looking him up and down.

"Oh, yes! My algebra is just awful, but my biggest problem is Biology."

"Biology?"

"Yes. I'm simply at my wits end when it comes to that. It's so complicated that I feel helpless when dealing with it." Babette had raised her hands in resignation. Then she stealthily put her arm on her tutor's shoulder. "I guess I'm at your mercy. Please be gentle."

"All right, Babette. I'll be able to help you with that." The boy's sweet smile made Babette melt as she regarded him.

Then Babette continued. "What confuses me the most is the mitochondria. Do they merge together?" The statuesque girl stealthily moved her tutor's chair closer to hers.

"That's not what they really do. Let's start from the beginning," Rene said softly.

"All right."

As Rene taught Babette, she began to caress his shoulders and the back of his neck. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're tickling me! Stop, please!" the youth pleaded as he turned a little pink.

"You have the cutest laugh, Rene. And you feel so good."

"Huff! Now, Babette, I'm here to help with your studies and get you caught up. I'm rather ticklish, so no more tickling, OK?"

Babette didn't answer, but her large bosom heaved as she held him closer. Then she looked down at him and smiled.

The fair skinned boy was a little flushed but did everything he could to maintain his composure. He was breathing heavily, and before he knew what was happening, Babette had set him on her lap. _"How is it that her breasts stand at attention like that? She smells so good. She's more beautiful up close than at a distance. Why do I feel so warm all of a sudden?" _

"I could just sit like this forever," Babette sighed as she caressed the object of her desire. Rene became so relaxed; he rested his head on Babette's chest.

"_She's so soft and firm at the same time," _Rene thought as he became more comfortable and sleepy.

Then the door flew open! "What's going on here?" Babette's grandfather demanded, shocking the lovers out of their revelry.

The two were so surprised that they both fell out of their chairs onto the ground with Rene ending up on top of Babette. As Rene stumbled to get up, his hands felt something. Looking down, the boy noticed that his hands were on Babette's bosom.

"Oh, my!" Rene exclaimed while blushing. Babette giggled as her new beau tried frantically to remove his hands from her person.

"Rene, what do you think you're doing?" the old man demanded harshly.

"Mr. Trois, I can explain!" Rene commented nervously, finally getting off of his tutored student.

"You've really disappointed me, Rene. I was sure you would help my granddaughter with her studies," the old man admonished. "I want you out of my house…"

"Noo!" Babette screamed, getting up. "Grandfather, don't blame him! It was my entire fault. I could not keep my hands off him. Please, don't hold this against him. I'll do much better. I promise."

The old man regarded his pleading granddaughter for a moment. Then an idea hit him. "If you do well in your studies, I'll allow Rene to keep tutoring you. If you don't do well, I'll make sure you never see him again. That is my final word on the matter. I suggest you study hard and pay attention, Babette." With that, the old man did an about face and walked out of the room with a knowing smile on his face.

XXX

Through a lot of hard work, Babette had managed to get caught up within less than a year. She was quickly enrolled in high school where she excelled, surprising her teachers. She had also kept up her martial arts training, becoming extremely skilled and stronger. It had gotten to the point that Babette easily won all of the contests and tournaments she had entered, defeating the most powerful of opponents. The statuesque girl had won all of the street fights she had taken part in as well.

A year later:

!ZOOM! Babette moved with so much speed that she left a trail of smoke behind her as she made her way to her private, rich kids' school. _"At this rate, I'll beat my record of five minutes. But St. Francis High School has been such a pain! And Karen Canard is such a bitch too! How I would like to ring that neck of hers! And those nuns! The worst one is Sister Dora, or as I like to call her, Sister Charles Bronson. But as for the other nuns, they need to get some and get some soon!"_

"Look out! It's that crazy kick boxer girl again!" a local merchant called out.

"Sorry!" Babette called out a she passed by.

!ZOOM! _"The only thing I like about my high school is Rene. He was so nice when he helped me catch up on my studies. Oh! I'm near his house now. The smell of his parents' bakery is intoxicating!"_

"Good morning, Babette,"

Babette looked down and admired the appearance of her lover for a moment. "Ooh, la la!"

"Babette? What's the matter?" the boy asked as he walked over to her with a tilt of his head to the side, looking up at her innocently with an infectious smile on his perfectly formed face. "Oh!"

!SMOOCH! "Oh, Rene! You're such a sight for sore eyes!" the tall and strong girl announced, picking up her lover and practically making love to him on the spot as her hands explored him.

"You're eyes are beautiful, Babette, as is the rest of you. However, as much as I'm enjoying being in your arms, we have to get to school. I don't want your grandfather to blame me for making you late," Rene said with a cute, knowing smile.

"OK, Rene. Getting you to school on time won't be a problem. Now get on my back and hang on. And don't tickle me while I'm running, or I'll get even with you as I did last week," the tall, statuesque girl said with a smile as the boy made sure his backpack was on tight, put his arms around his girlfriend's neck as he climbed on her back, wrapping his agile legs around her waistline.

"I didn't mean to have my hands go down your blouse like that. I was just afraid I was going to fall off. You moved so fast. I'll be more careful this time. But when you put your hands down my shirt afterwards, you ruined it when the buttons popped off."

"All right, baby. I'll be gentler next time. You're so irresistible when you're pink, giggling, and pleading for mercy. Don't worry though. I can afford to buy you new clothes," the young girl said gently, smiling at the thought of what had ended up happening. "Do we have to go to school today? I'd much rather go to your room and make out with you, my sweet Rene."

"Come now, Babette. My mother's here. And when my mother caught us together last time, I was so embarrassed," Rene said, blushing in such a way it made the statuesque, young woman regarding him smile in admiration.

"It sort of surprised me that your mother was so prudish when your father wasn't upset at all when he heard about what happened. In fact, he seemed to be relieved for some reason."

"Uh, yeah. Let's get going, Babette," Rene answered, looking up at his lover and smiling at her.

"All right. Now hold on tight!"

"I'm on!" !ZOOM! "Yeow!"

Babette took off running through the streets! However, when the traffic got thicker, the sure footed young girl leaped into the air, roof hopping as was needed. Then she leaped from a particularly high building a mile into the sky.

"It won't be long now, Rene. Can't you see the school from here?"

"Yes, Babette! I can see the bell tower from here!" the boy called out as the wind pulled the tresses of his golden hair back. "But how do you plan to get all the way over there from here? There are no more buildings to jump from!"

"Oh, just watch!" Maintaining her momentum, Babette used her skills to make the wind work for her, gliding her way to the school. After arriving at the front of the school, she spun around a little bit, bridging the gap between her feet and the ground and making a perfectly smooth landing.

"Wow, Babette!" Rene proclaimed. "That was breathtaking!"

"You loved it, baby?. We'll have to do that again sometime since it makes you so happy." As Babette let her passenger down, she noticed some unsavory characters making their way to her.

"Babette!" a voice called out harshly.

"What do you want, Karen?" Babette snapped back.

"I hate how you and everybody else think you're the most powerful girl in this school. I run this school, and it's time you realized that!" Karen Canard was a tall, moderately muscular yet well formed, beautiful, young girl with long, blond hair made up of ringlets. She weighed 150 pounds and stood at five feet ten inches tall. Her arrogance and haughtiness marred her strikingly beautiful, good looks which were increased by her perfectly tailored red sailor outfit that flattered her busty figure.

"Let me fight her again, boss," a large, seven and a half foot girl with masculine muscles and a mannish looking face requested.

"Fine, Bertha. However, I doubt you'll fare any better against her than you did before," Karen said with an aristocratic flare.

"Grrrr!" the king sized girl screamed as she charged Babette with a speed that belied her size. But Babette saw Bertha coming, so she dropped to the ground and tripped the girl, causing the giantess to fall several feet forward on her face. "Oof!"

"Care to try again?" Before anyone knew it, Babette was back on her feet, ready for action.

"How dare you make fun of me?" the giant sized woman screamed in a rage filled roar. "I'll kill you!" Bertha got up and came at her again, but this time Babette came at her even faster, using a rapid-fire spinning helicopter-like roundhouse kick that struck the big girl in the stomach dozens of times before she knew what had hit her. "Oof!"

"It's not over yet!" Babette grabbed the stunned giantess and threw her into a tree that was over a dozen yards away. !SMASH!

"Oooh." Bertha got up and charged Babette once again. However, this time Babette moved in on her larger opponent with a burst of super human speed, taking the giantess by surprise and nailing her with a fierce uppercut to the solar plexus that knocked her up several meters into the sky. In a few seconds Bertha came crashing to the ground in a heap.

"Next!" Babette announced, getting in a savate kickboxing stance, modified by the kung fu, tai chi, muay thai, and other martial arts she had learned during her stay in Thailand.

"It seems as if I'm going to have to fight you myself, Babette," Karen said with a backwards flick of her ringlet hair.

"What do you have that's any different than before?"

"I've spent a fortune being trained by the best martial arts instructors in the world! I've even learned how to manipulate my ki into devastating, long ranged attacks. There's no way an uncouth barbarian like you could ever hope to defeat me!"

"Bring it on!" Babette called out.

Karen slowly and carefully made her way to Babette, putting her hands out as if she was warding something off. As blue energy spots the size of baseballs appeared around her, Karen sped up towards Babette, punching her several times in a rapid-fire fashion with open hands. _"It almost hurt, hitting her. It's like rock hard body is made out of steel!"_

"Ungh! So you've gotten better," Babette answered. "Let's see how much better you can take it." The bigger girl spun around with such force and speed, she came behind her opponent, kicking her in the back countless times. And as Karen lurched forward, Babette reversed herself, attacking using a leg sweep, knocking her off her feet and on her face flat on the ground.

"Oh!" Karen got up quickly, practically flying into Babette. She then kneed her in the stomach, grabbed her and attempted to throw her to the ground. But Babette has used her acrobatic ability to land on her feet and struck with a well-placed low kick to Karen's shin. Then she followed up with a strong somersault kick that knocked the blond headed girl into the sky.

As the spoiled, rich girl came crashing downward, Babette was waiting for her. As soon as she hit the ground, Babette struck the ground with her foot, creating a shockwave that knocked the ringlet haired girl up in the air again.

"Oooh!" Before Karen could get her bearings, Babette struck home with a powerful roundhouse kick that knocked the girl out.

"It's over, Karen. Now it's time for class. Let's go, Rene," Babette called to her boyfriend who ran over to her with her things, placing his arm around her waist as they walked inside the school.

Then Karen's crew of five girls along with a couple of guys ran up to her. "I guess it didn't work out, Karen," her second in command, Abigail "Nabs" Tindeau said. Abigail Tindeau was rather tall, standing at five feet eight inches tall. She had golden brown hair with an amply endowed physique. She was a pretty, young girl, but she had an ice cold presence about her.

"Never mind that now! Oh, that bitch! She'll ruin everything!"

"Most everyone still pays their tribute money, Karen."

"You forget that neither Babette nor her boy toy, Rene, ever pay me the tribute to which I'm entitled as the most powerful girl in the school!" Karen said in anger.

"Maybe we can do something about that," Nabs said with a knowing look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's kidnap that little fairy boyfriend of hers. Then we can force her to do what we want."

"Aah. Good idea, Nabs. I'm glad I thought of it." That being said, Karen and her crew made their way into the school.

"Hey, Babette!" Armand Norman, the captain of the school's savate kickboxing team called out, running towards Babette and Rene as they made their way to class. He was as big as six feet, four inches tall weighing 240 pounds of rock solid muscle. His sandy blond hair helped to make him a good looking guy along with his strong structural facial features.

"What is it, Armand?"

The larger the life kick boxer gave a derisive look at the handsome young man standing next to Babette for a moment. "Why are you with this wimp when you could be with me? You're built like She-Hulk, a comic book super chick." Armand regarded the fair haired boy yet again. "Ditch that zero and get with the hero."

"Since when have you become a hero? Anyway, I'm in love with him, Armand. Deal with it. Besides, he's prettier than you are."

"Gee. He's prettier everyone around here including you! The guy's such a fairy. You need a real man like me."

"Good bye, Armand." That being said, Babette took Rene by the arm and went to class.

"It's just too bad Babette's in love with that pretty boy, isn't it?" Abigail said from behind the large, young man.

"Yeah, it is." Then Armand turned around abruptly and faced Abigail. "Wait! You're Karen Canard's head flunky, and Karen hates Babette. What do you want?"

Abigail quickly changed the subject. "You know if Rene was out of the way, you'd have Babette all to yourself."

"What is that to you?" the young man asked with suspicion.

"I'd like to help you out for a small fee."

"How much?"

"One hundred francs," the girl said in a matter of fact manner. Then she put her hand out.

In a matter of seconds, Armand placed the money in the young girl's hot little hands. "I like the deal we got, but I'll do you one better."

"And what exactly is that?"

"I'll pay you another hundred francs if I get the opportunity to beat Rene within an inch of his life in such a way that I can get away with it," Armand replied with a malevolent grin on his face.

"Hmmm. That's a big demand. That would cost you; shall we say 500 more francs, hmmm?"

"Sold!" Armand quickly slapped the even greater amount of money in the young girl's still open hand and walked away with a smile on his face.

"That was so easy."

"You can be so greedy, Nabs."

The flunky turned around with a start and noticed her boss standing there behind her. "It's all part of the plan, right Karen?"

"I suppose," Karen said. "How are you planning on doing all this?"

"I'm glad you asked. Here's the plan."

XXX

Next day, Babette, her family, and countless other people including Rene were at the nearby Prado Beach. The sun was out in force, but the ocean breeze reduced the heat.

Babette was wearing a brown, French cut bikini top the left little to the imagination. In addition to that she also wore tight shorts and stylish boots, all of which matched her golden brown hair. Rene was wearing a nice pair of trunks and a half shirt that exposed his well-defined abdominal muscles.

As the couple made their way through the beach, Babette walked in a sexy manner without deliberately trying to do so, her training in her former life as a prostitute coming to the forefront. She got a great deal of attention, admiring stares and glares of jealousy. Rene also had more than a few admirers of his own, being actually more beautiful than Babette was. The two of them kept on walking until they were pretty much out of sight of most everyone else, stopping under a boardwalk and facing each other.

"This is such a wonderful day at the beach, Babette. And may I say you're looking remarkable today?" Rene said graciously.

The large, statuesque, young woman looked down on her shorter boyfriend with a smile. "You may. You look absolutely delicious." She then reached over, touching his stomach and working her way upwards.

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh, stop! Ha ha ha ha!"

"You have the sexiest laugh, Rene. Let's try here," the Amazonian girl said.

"Hehehehehe! Not there! Mercy, please!" Rene giggled, putting his arms over himself.

"Let's try over here," Babette said as her hands touched the small of his back and worked her way up.

" Ha ha ha! No more, please!"

"You're such a cutie, Rene," Babette sighed. "I just can't keep my hands off of you." Babette then got behind him, caressing his stomach lovingly while working her way upwards.

"Ooh," the boy moaned.

"That is so disgusting!" a voice called out.

"Who are you?" Babette answered harshly, looking up from the object of her desire.

Ten more street thugs appeared behind the first guy. "It's time you were put in your place, bitch!" the lead thug said.

"Is that so?" Babette answered, getting in a kickboxing stance.

"Get her!" The men were about to rush when a smoke bomb appeared, making the immediate area filled with a mist that no one could see through. Having learned how to function in the dark, Babette had no problem fighting off her attackers. However, her senses noticed a tall, long haired man strike Rene on the back of the head and knock him out. The figure then grabbed Rene and disappeared.

"What's going on?" the lead thug yelled. !SMASH! "Ungh!"

"Rene!" Babette screamed_. "If I didn't know better, I'd think this was some kind of set up. Come to think of it, it probably was, but who did this?"_

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. If you have, please leave me a review, so I know what I'm doing right or wrong. If anybody has any ideas as to where this story should go, let me know. Next time Babette takes on someone well known in the world of Street Fighter!


	5. Vega's Victory

Chickboxer

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Five

"_I wonder who took off with Rene,"_ Jennifer thought to herself. In an instant, she leaped on top of a nearby beach house. Then she leaped up higher, leaping on top of building after building until she was on top of the tallest building around. Then she bounded into the sky as high as she possibly could, looking around to see if she could find where her boyfriend had been taken to.

"_There he is! Who is that tall man with long hair done up in a braided ponytail, carrying Rene?"_ the powerful, young woman thought as she landed and took off for the tall stranger who had Rene in tow.

"_Who is chasing after me?" _The drop dead gorgeous man with long, golden brown hair had a height of six and a half feet. His physique was slender with beautifully defined muscles as he wore a two tone, purple and yellow spandex, and red sash around his waist. His chest was bare except for a tattoo of a large snake that seemed to slither across his torso whenever the man moved or breathed. In addition to all this, he had a three pronged, golden claw attached to one of his metal wristbands. He also wore a silver colored mask. Overall, his look made him out to be like a Spanish matador.

"Stop right there!" Jennifer called out as she bridged the gap between her and her quarry.

"_It's a beautiful young girl!"_ the kidnapper speculated. _"She's not as beautiful as me, but her appearance is quite impressive despite her muscles being a bit much." _Then something occurred to him._ "Oh, that's right. She's the lover of this young boy. And here I simply came to the beach to relax and be worshipped for my beauty when I noticed this gorgeous child. How dare he put my beauty to shame?! I was going to take him back to my home and have him studied, so that I could figure out how to take his beauty from him, but now it looks as if I'm going to have to deal with his muscle bound girlfriend."_

The matador dressed man stopped when he landed on the top of a four story building and turned around, facing Jennifer who had landed a few feet in front of him. "Who are you and what are you doing with Rene?!" Jennifer demanded.

"I am Vega, and you have no right to question me, pushy little wench!"

"What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?! I won't let you take him! You'll have to defeat me first!"

Vega put the unconscious boy down for the moment. Then he regarded his new opponent. "You'll be seeing red by the time I'm done with you."

Jennifer responded by sensually easing herself into a savate kick boxing stance. Then she smiled. "Shall we dance?"

"Eeeyeeow!" The beautiful Spaniard quickly rolled himself into a ball towards his opponent, surprising her with the long reach of his foot long, three pronged claw. However, to Vega's surprise his first attack didn't draw any blood even though he had managed to shove his opponent backwards and cut open the top she was wearing, causing her bosom to come bursting out. _"She is truly beautiful!"_

As Vega quickly got to his feet and followed up with a fierce side kick, Jennifer ducked it utilizing a leg sweep that knocked the Spaniard off his feet.

"Is that it? You'll have to do better than that, baby."

"Well then. I shall. Yeeooow!"

Vega came flying straight for Jennifer, his claw thrust forward, but the chick boxer side stepped the attack. And as the Spaniard bypassed her, the buxom girl leaped into him, her fists hitting him in the stomach. "Gotcha!" After punching right through him, she reversed herself, striking with a roundhouse kick. Following up, she kicked him again with a somersault attack.

The fight wasn't over yet as Vega got to his feet and struck a pose, his feet being wide apart as his hands spread outward. "Ready!" Gliding on the ground towards his opponent, he struck her a low kick. "Yeeeooow!" Then he nailed her with a somersault kick that sent her into the sky. Landing on his feet which were widely apart, he spread his arms out, raking Jennifer with his claws.

"Aaargh!" Sparks flied as the claws scraped Jennifer's seemingly impenetrable chest, shredding the little bit of her top that was left into nothingness. Despite that, the attack still hurt even though Jennifer deftly landed on her feet and shuffled backwards smoothly and quickly, just getting out of range of a long ranged side kick.

"So it's like that!" !BOOM! Jennifer struck the ground with a powerful foot, creating a shockwave that caused her opponent to go flying into the air. At that point, the chick boxer power leaped into the airborne Vega, striking him flying kick. Then she nailed her opponent with several roundhouse kicks in rapid procession much like helicopter rotary blades.

"Ugh!" In an attempt to change the initiative in his favor, Vega leaped high into the sky upon getting up from having come crashing to the ground.

"_What is he doing?" _

"Eee yooh!" To Jennifer's surprise, Vega quickly flew towards her, grabbing her and slamming her into the ground three times in a rolling motion not letting her go until the third body slam. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

While Vega celebrated what he thought was his victory, Jennifer glided at him on one foot at super speed, auto fire kicking him with the other foot, making figures eights as she struck him.

"Yeeaarrgh!" the matador screamed in pain. The statuesque young woman hit the Spaniard with so much force and speed that the three pronged, artificial claw attached to Vega's wristband came flying out of his hand several feet behind him end over end.

"Looks like you've lost your weapon. You trying to make up for something deficient down there?" Jennifer said with a knowing look.

"I can fight without it. Let me show you." Vega quickly slid on the ground in Jennifer's direction, knocking the buxom beauty off her feet.

Using her acrobatic skills to land on the ground safely, Jennifer put her foot down, creating a shockwave that ran right under the handsome matador sending him into the air. Vega also had phenomenal acrobatic skills that enabled him to land on his feet. Having reclaimed his three pronged claw, he regarded his opponent and her previous wardrobe malfunction. _"She is a woman most beautiful. Pity she must meet defeat at my hands."_

"What do you want with my boyfriend?" Jennifer demanded. Standing her ground, she glared at the Spanish beauty without flinching.

"What a joy this is," Vega replied as he gazed on the big, beautiful kick boxer who stood in a savate kick boxing stance, ready for action.

"I don't know who you are, but you had better give me back my lover before I hurt you and hurt you badly!"

"The way you make threats is a visage most beautiful, but nobody tells me what to do. I'm taking him back to Spain with me and there's nothing you can do about it, my beauty."

"I'm not your beauty! Where do you think you're taking my Rene away? Is there something about you I don't know?" Jennifer replied with a smirk.

Vega's eyes went wide. "There's much about me you don't know, but for your information, I want to know why this boy is so beautiful."

"Beauty happens; deal with it! Besides, you're not exactly ugly yourself. Are you jealous of Rene because he's better looking than you?"

"Yaarrgh!" Vega screamed, charging the statuesque girl with more ferocity than any bull he had faced in his entire career as a matador. However, the agile kick boxer leaped forward high into the air, doing an acrobatic flip that enabled her to avoid the charging matador.

Landing on the ground abruptly, Jennifer whipped around and struck the back of her opponent with a roundhouse kick, knocking him back several feet.

"Oof!" Vega moaned under the powerful kick, spinning around away from Jennifer before he got his bearings and landed on his feet. He then attempted to strike with a side kick which Jennifer ducked, knocking the Spaniard off his feet with a legsweep. However, while still in the air, Vega was able to nail the larger than life girl with a side kick in the head.

"Ungh!" Jennifer's head snapped back, but she quickly regrouped and got in a stance, blocking her opponent's follow up kicks.

"Not bad. You're rather attractive except for all that muscle you're carrying," Vega commented as he struck her in her midsection with a long ranged kick, regarding her topless form happily, her bikini top having been shredded into nothingness. "I don't know how it is you're not bleeding in the slightest, even though your body stands at attention."

"I have a hard body, and my muscles make me beautiful!" Jennifer replied with her hands on her hips, ignoring her current state of undress.

"What a joy this is, but I have to soften you up. Yeoow!" Vega came flying towards the buxom girl with so much speed he grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. "That's better. Ready!" Once again the Spanish matador glided on the ground towards her and struck Jennifer with a low kick, following up with a somersault kick that sent her upwards. Reaching the ground before Jennifer did and landing on his feet which were widely apart, he spread his arms out, raking the hapless girl with his claws.

!CRACK! "Aargh!" the buxom girl screamed in pain even though the attack hadn't drawn any blood.

"Ha ha ha!" Vega's euphoria fizzled when he noticed the bent state of his three pronged claw. "What the…"

"Go for it!" While the handsome Spaniard was distracted, the buxom amazon struck him below the belt with a fast paced snap kick. As Vega lurched forward, Jennifer nailed him with a fierce uppercut which rocked his head back. Then she finished off the combination with a roundhouse to the solar plexus. "Give up already!"

"Ungh!" Upon being knocked back a few feet, the matador looked as if he was still shuffling back when he nailed Jennifer with a back flip kick while doing a somersault at the same time. "Yeow!"

Even though the buxom brunette went flying into the air, she executed an acrobatic maneuver, doing somersaults that allowed her to land on the balls of her feet. Then she turned around, doing a roundhouse kick at the same time.

Ducking the powerful kick, Vega ditched his broken claw weapon and executed his rolling attack, doing more stun damage than he normally would. Then the Spaniard leaped backwards, hovering in the air for a split second. "Soak in your own blood! Bloody hydra!" Flying in the air and attacking in a zigzag motion, Vega went back and forth, striking Jennifer countless times until the Amazonian warrior went crashing to the ground.

"Aaaaagh! Aaaah!" Jennifier moaned as everything went dark.

Upon his victory, Vega executed some fancy looking kick maneuvers, throwing roses up and causing them to float in the air all around him. Then he regarded the downed kick boxer. "Your strength and beauty strength impress. I shall remember this day." However, as the matador turned around, Rene was there, conscious and primed to strike with his strongest roundhouse kick that sent the exhausted fighter into a world of unconsciousness. "Nooohoo!" Vega screamed as he went flying into the air and crashed to the ground.

"Whew!" Rene moaned. "I put everything I had in that kick."

"Oooh."

"Jennifer?" Rene called out as he gently shook her awake.

"Oooh." Jennifer blinked her eyes drowsily, smiling when she saw the object of her affection looking down on her softly.

"Jennifer, are you OK?" the handsome boy enquired.

"Nothing's broken except for my pride." Taking a side wards glance, she noticed Vega was on the ground unconscious. "What happened to that guy?"

"I took him out with my strongest Savate kick."

"Really?" the smiling girl said, impressed.

"Yes," the boy answered humbly. "You obviously wore him down to the point I was able to knock him out, but we better get out of here before he wakes up."

"All right. Help me up, will you?"

Rene gently helped his lover up her, walking her back to the beach. However, before they got there, someone tossed tear gas grenades in their midst, knocking Rene out again along with Jennifer who was barely conscious to begin with.

"We got them!" Armand announced happily. "These gas grenades worked a lot better this time than they did before. Abigail really came through. Now all we have to do is bring this fairy back to the secret hideout where we can kill him and drop him in the Mediterranean Sea where the current will take him away."

"What will we do with Jennifer?" one of the other members of the Kickboxing Club asked out loud.

"She has no idea we're doing this, so we'll leave just leave her here along with this other pretty boy," Armand answered harshly. Then the larger than life kick boxer had a change of heart. "What the heck. Bring her along too. Just make sure she's tied up tight. I want her to watch and see what I do to her wimp boyfriend."

"All right," another member of the Savate team complied, regarding the naked upper body of the tall, buxom woman. "She sure is easy on the eyes." !WHAP! "Ow!"

"Quit drooling over my woman!" Armand ordered upon striking the boy in the back with a side kick.

"Sorry, Armand."

"Let's get out of here." The large boy's henchmen carried off their unconscious captives, put them in the van they came in, and made their way to the preplanned destination.

"How's it going, Nabs?"**(1) **The mercenary girl had been watching the fights from a safe distance of over a hundred feet with binoculars.

Surprised, Abigail Tindeau abruptly turned around to see, "Karen!"

"I said, "how is it going?" Karen Canard repeated with several other members of her inner circle backing her up.

"Things are going OK, but it would have been better if Armand and his fellow kick boxers had left Jennifer there, but I still delivered on my part of the bargain."

"You may have come through as far as Armand is concerned, but when do I get what I want?!" Karen demanded strongly.

"All in good time, my friend. All we have to do is follow Armand and his crew to their hideout. As soon as they're finished doing what they want to Jennifer and her pretty boyfriend, we can pick up the pieces and…"

"I'll be able to destroy that bitch once and for all!" Karen interjected. "Good job, Nabs."

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you have enjoyed reading this fanfic. If you have, please show your appreciation with a review.

**(1)** Nabs is short for Abigail much like Bill is short for William.


End file.
